Fiona the Princess
by Chelsie the Vampire Adventurer
Summary: A princess imprisoned by her own father meets a stranger. He shows her what she's been dreaming of seeing. Inspired by fioleefan's story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I just got finished reading Fioleefan's story with Fiona as a princess and Marshall as a thief. LOVED IT! Figured I'd try my hands at something like that. Wish me luck. Btw I'm not making gumball gay like fioleefan did. Totally hate the idea of Marshall and gumball having a thing.

There was once a princess. She was also the general. She believed she had everything she ever wanted in life. All except her father, king Joshua. He let her fight dragons from harming the kingdom but that was the closest thing She got to adventure. He made sure she never left the kingdom walls. He was too worried for her safety.

"Dad come on! Prince Bubba needs my help in the Candise kingdom." She needed begged. The Candise kingdom was being attacked again by the queen of the icetalion kingdom. The queen wanted to combine the two kingdoms together but Bubba wasn't willing to do that unless he met the right person. And he most certainly didn't want to with her.

"No! You're too young to leave the kingdom and to stay away from boys." Joshua demanded.

"Urg. Dad I'm seventeen. I'm old enough to take care of myself. Besides, Bubba is just a friend. And friends help friends." The princess protested.

"No Fiona. I'll have the kingdom warriors go help but you are staying put." He yelled.

Fiona knew she couldn't win this type of battle when every other she always won. So She groaned angrily and stomped to her room which was not in the tallest room of the castle like most princesses. For some reason king Joshua was worried the tower would fall and kill her so he placed her on the second floor of the castle. Her room was much different than any other princess bedroom. The walls were painted blue, there were swords mounted on the wall, a bookshelf full of war strategies, history of past wars, and other war books, a common bed, and a window overlooking the kingdom. If Fiona looked far enough she could see the hills and part of the Candise kingdom(Or candy kingdom as She called it). When she stormed up to her bedroom she took one of her favorite swords off the wall, and started swinging it around in frustration until it finally got stuck in the wall with surrounding scratches of recent outbursts. When she was done She huffed over to the window, got on her knees and watched as the guards ran to the candy kingdom in the Crystal clear night. She rested her cheek in her hand as her elbow rested on the window sill. Fiona's cat, cake jumped on the windowsill gesturing her to go outside. "I seriously would go cake. But dad won't let me. I know he's caring for my safety but he just needs to know i can take care of myself." Fiona said getting up with her back to cake.

"Sounds like someone needs a little recklessness in their life." Said a voice from the window. Fiona was so startled that she jumped, accidentally bumped into the bookshelf, and ended up piled on by her books. She pushed a book off to see a boy climbing from the ivy into her room.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Fiona asked pushing the books off of her standing up.

"names Marshall Lee. Marshall for short. I was just visiting the kingdom when i heard a certain damsel in distress complain about her father." Marshall said leaning against the wall.

"I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm the general of this kingdom and-" Fiona was interrupted by the king wanting to come in.

"Fiona can we talk?" He asked from outside in the hallway.

"crap hide!" Fiona whispered. She pushed her and Marshall into the closet to hide from her father. Right when she closed the door her bedroom door opened. Her closet was a small one so She was pretty cramped up against him.

"Fiona you in here?" King Joshua asked. "Hmm. Must have gone target practicing to clear her head. I'll go check there. Why is my princess So much like her mother?" He asked walking out.

"Your not only the general. You're also the princess of the kingdom." Marshall whispered.

Fiona nodded still cramped up against Marshall. She finally decided to leave the closet. "Now what about you?" Fiona asked.

"I don't really belong to any kingdom. I was once the king of the dark lands but i let my sister take it over. Too much dark for me. So i just roam around from kingdom to kingdom." Marshall explained. "But sometimes i stay in one spot longer than others because some restaurants hire me to play music."

"Oh you play an instrument?" Fiona asked. She always loved music.

"Yea i play base guitar and sing." he said showing his guitar that was slung behind him. It was a guitar you wouldn't normally see.

"awesome. Look sorry about my dad. And shoving you in my closet." The princess apologized.

"it's cool. It was better than the cold night outside."

Fiona blushed imagining her and him in the closet. Suddenly cake scratched Marshall's leg in anger and protection.

"Ow What the heck?" Marshall yelled sitting on Fiona's bed rubbing his wound.

"Cake! No! We don't scratch strangers." Fiona said picking cake up. "Sorry about that. She usually never does this."

"It's cool. I've been in worse. Look I'd better go before your father comes and catches me. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." Marshall said jumping out the window.

Fiona blushed watching him leave. She looked down to see a guitar pick with a red music note on it. She picked it up, put it on her nightstand, and went to sleep yet still thinking about the mysterious boy.

Tell me what you think. Thanks fioleefan for inspiring me. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess it's time to wake up." Said one of the maids. When Fiona didn't accept the wake up call she took her blanket and covered herself. "

"Come on Fiona you know you have to train the army today." Yet Fiona still didn't get up. "Mind helping a little cake?" the maid asked.

The cat jumped on the bed and began to annoy Fiona with a cat song.

"Grrr fine. I'm up. I'm up." Fiona said sitting up rubbing her eyes. "Please tell my father I'll be down for breakfast soon." Fiona said petting cake.

"Yes ma'am" the maid said walking out.

Fiona got out of bed, dressed in her general clothing which was light blue shirt and dark blue pants both protective armor built in and put on her white custom made princess general helmet with custom jewels built in. She grabbed her favorite blue and red sword and began to walk out the door.

…

Marshall woke up in his inn room and picked the gunk from his eyes. He sat up, grabbed his guitar, and reached into his pocket. He always started the day playing his guitar so he not only to tune it, but to remember his songs. "What the?!" He realized he didn't have his pick with him.

"Oh yeah now i remember. I left it at the castle just so i can see her again. i don't even remember why i did that. It couldn't be that i like her. Or could it? Oh my gosh I'm a wanderer in love with a princess." Marshall said realizing his feelings. "Well why wouldn't i love her? How different she was compared to other princesses, how strong, how beautiful her hair was, and those beautiful blue eyes. They practically glowed in the darkness of her closet at me. Listen to me. I sound like a freaking poet." Marshall laughed at himself.

"Well if I'm gonna play good tonight i might as well go to the castle and get my pick back." Marshall got dressed in his red and get plaid shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers(i know the attire probably doesn't match the time period but Oh well) paid for the room and headed to the castle.

…

"where were you last night?" King Joshua asked eating his breakfast.

"Oh um...just went around town." Fiona replied trying so hard to not make her lie noticeable.

"Well today i want you to train the soldiers extra well today. We were almost defeated by the icetalion kingdom last night and don't want to risk them getting stronger than us." Joshua explained.

"Probably wouldn't be as terrible if you let me go." Fiona whispered. "I'm going to go play with cake before i get started." Fiona said pushing her plate away and walking back upstairs.

"He doesn't get it cake. If he let me go last night we wouldn't have such a problem stopping that witch." Fiona said throwing her arms in the air. "Mom would let me go."

Cake rubbed against Fiona's leg trying to comfort her.

"Still being a damsel in distress I see." Marshall said from the window. Fiona immediately turned to see him sitting on the windowsill.

"haven't you ever heard of a door? How do you even get up here anyway?" Fiona asked crossing her arms.

"Never heard of this thing you call "door" " Marshall joked using finger quotations for the last word. "And i just climb the ivy."

"Well you can't just barge in here whenever you want to. I could have been indecent. Or my father could have been in the room. Why are you here anyway?" Fiona asked

"My apologies princess of questions." Marshall joked walking infront of Fiona bowing. "And i was here wondering if i left my guitar pick here."

Fiona blushed at his apology tease. "Yeah. Now if i could just remember where i left it." She said scratching her head. "Want to help me look for it?" Fiona asked

"Sure thing my poorly royally dressed princess." Marshall joked again looking on her bookshelves.

"Well i am the general too and I'm not your princess." Fiona blushed again looking through her room.

"Hey as long as I'm in these kingdom walls you are." Marshall said "Now where was the last place you saw it?" Marshall asked

"I think on my nightstand. Maybe it fell under my bed." Fiona replied taking her helmet off,placing it on the bed, and getting down on her knees.

"Here let me see." Marshall getting down next to her. It was just far enough for Fiona to reach but she had to get on her stomach to get it. They both stood up and Fiona returned it to him.

"Hey thanks. Do you want to come to my gig tonight? I'll get you a good seat backstage." Marshall asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd like that. Better than arguing with my father or training with the soldiers. Where's it at?" Fiona asked

"Murray's Restaurant. Ever been there?" Marshall replied

"Heard of it but never been there. I only go to places that get robbed."

"Here. I'll come back tonight on my way there and pick you up." Marshall offered.

"Thanks. I'd better get going. Gotta train the soldiers. Apparently they were pretty bad last night protecting the candy kingdom." Fiona said

"Probably wouldn't if they had their pretty, strong general princess fighting with them." Marshall said

Fiona blushed at him calling her pretty. Marshall even snuck a blush as he exited the window.

"Well better head back downstairs cake." Fiona said to cakes meow.


	3. Rocking out

That day was like any other for the princess. Some routine training the guards and trying to steer clear of her father at all costs. But soon night fell. Fiona finished eating dinner and ran upstairs to get ready. She decided to dress differently so that no one could recognise her and tell her father. She wore a black, normal t-shirt that gumball gave her. Odd since he is mostly into pink. Blue jeans and maroon boots. She knew that people would recognize her by her hair so she quickly hand made a white hat out of one of her old shirts and added bunny ears to fit all her hair in them. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought of her looking pretty good. When she exited the bathroom cake didn't even recognize her.

"Relax cake. It's just me." Fiona said reassuring her cat. Fiona walked to the window and was surprised to see Marshall there already a few inches from the window edge. "Oh There you are." Fiona said looking down at him.

"Here i am. Wow. You look awesome." Marshall commented trying hard to hang on and not faint from adoring her beauty. "Hee Thanks. You look awesome too. Are we going to go or are you just going to keep staring at me?" Fiona asked. Marshall was immediately snapped back. "Oh yeah come on." He started climbing until noticing Fiona still at the window. he climbed back up.

Fiona wasn't at the window. Suddenly she burst from the window, front flipped down and landed clean on the ground. "You coming?" She asked placing one hand on her hip. Marshall was blown away at what he just saw. He couldn't contain his blush. He climbed down and regained his bad boy cool. He brought his arm to Fiona as she linked hers with his. They walked to a little place that looked like a bar. It wasn't clean but it wasn't dirty either. Some parts of the structure were old and beaten but the place still held up. The entire walk Fiona kept thinking to herself. *Why is he being so nice to me? Why can't i stop blushing around him? Is it because i like him? I'll just have to find out tonight*

Before they walked into the front Marshall stopped. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked. "We have to go through the back. Bad luck for an audience to see me before i perform." Marshall said leading his companion around the corner. When they entered there were two people. One twirled a drum stick the other strummed a guitar. The guitarist looked up and walked over to them. "Well you must be the famous Marshall Lee. Can't wait to play with you tonight man. big fan." He said shaking Marshall's hand. "pleasure man." "And who's this?" The drummer asked catching up with his friend. "This is my girlfriend, Fiona. I brought her out to have a good time." Marshall answered. Fiona was shocked that he called her his girlfriend. "Well she sure is a looker. So what song we playing?" The guitarist asked. "Hey Fi Why don't you go chill on the couch? I've got to talk with these guys for a minute." Marshall gestured. Fiona nodded and walked to the couch. It felt soft even though Fiona was practically sinking in it. The musicians came back with Marshall sitting next to her. "Hey we're going to go get set. Back soon." The drummer said leaving with the guitarist.

"Spill it. Why did you call me your girlfriend?" Fiona asked crossing her arms. "Would you rather me say 'Princess Fiona'?" Marshall asked. "Fine. But you could have just said friend." "Well no changing now. Besides that wouldn't be any fun. Hey i should go get set. About to start soon. See you in a bit." He turned and winked before walking to the stage. Fiona could help but think that he likes her. But why? He leaves kingdoms all the time so they couldn't be together. After this he would be leaving. Maybe if he cared enough he'd stay...for her. Fiona decided she'd get up and watch and watch the show.

I stumbled upon you

and you were having trouble

So i snuck into your life and made your life less blue

i even caught you when you fumbled

even though you could catch yourself

from the moment we touched

i wished i could tell you

How brave, How strong

How fearless, How smart

How everything and more i could ever want

i wish i could tell you

but you're the only weakness for this bad boy

i wish i could tell you

but you make me so silent inside that i need to sing it instead

So why don't you come here and kiss me goodnight

Fiona was mesmerized by the song. Was this song about her? The princess? She had to know. It had to be about her. She was fearless, strong, brave, and smart. He did sneak into her life when she was having that tantrum about her dad. He did make her feel better. All this was buzzing in her head until Marshall ran back noticing her completely frozen but her face incredibly red.

"Hey you ok ? I'm guessing you liked the song?" Marshall asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just trying to figure out something about your song. i loved it. it was awesome." Fiona replied

"What are you confused about the song?" Marshall asked

"I guess...i want to know..." Fiona said before getting interrupted

"Hey Marshall they want an encore come on." The guitarist said running back.

"I got to go. I'll try to be fast and then I'll take you home. " Marshall said running out to do one last song.

"I think ...i think i love him." Fiona whispered to herself. Marshall returned panting a little

"now where were we?" He asked wiping his forehead.

"You asked why i was confused about your song." Fiona replied

"Oh yeah. So what was confusing about it?" He asked leaning against the wall

"I was wondering what inspired to write that song?" Fiona asked knowing her answer was different than What it was going to be the first time.

"Oh um well. I kind of got it from...well...i guess..." Marshall said blushing rubbing his head looking all over the room.

"Spit it out man." Fiona demaned holding his shoulders so he kept his eyes on her. Out of No where he kissed her holding on to her arms. Fiona stared wide eyed .

he finally p pulled back. "You." Was all he said


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona couldn't hold back her blushing cheeks. She was speechless. At least one of her questions was answered. But now more emerged.

"You going to say something?" Marshall asked waving his hand in front of her frozen face. Fiona finally snapped out of her trance.

"So you actually like me?" Fiona managed to say. "Mhm. Who wouldn't like you Fiona? You're basically everything i described in my song. Your beautiful and everything plus more i could ever dream of in a girl. But do you like me back?" Marshall asked showing a bit of blush. Fiona couldn't answer except with the smallest nod possible. Marshall smiled, cupped her chin, and gave her another kiss. "Come on. I'd better take you home." Marshall said picking her up in his arms and carried her all the way home. When they got to the wall with her bedroom window, Marshall put his guitar against the wall, had Fiona on his back, and carried her all the way up. She held on tight but not enough to hurt him. Marshall finally set her down on her soft blue bed.

"Marshall i have a question." Fiona asked as he sat next to her. "shoot." "What are you going to do about your travels?" Fiona asked. "Because i don't want to be the reason for you not being able to perform in different kingdoms."

Marshall sat there filled with thought of his answer. Before he could answer, Fiona's father barged in.

"Fiona will you-" He muttered before seeing his daughter and a stranger sitting on her bed. "What is going on in here?! Who is he and why aren't you in bed?" He screamed

"Dad listen. It's not what it looks like. He just brought me back from a concert at Murray's restaurant." Fiona said standing up immediately.

"Wait you went out of the castle without me knowing?! What if something bad happened to you? I'm sure this roughian wouldn't protect you." The king said gesturing to what was now nothing on the bed. "We'll talk about this in the morning." He demanded storming out. Fiona wanted to cry. But she instead ran to the window to find her,what She called him, knight in plaid armor hanging onto the ivy.

"I'm sorry. I should have brought you home earlier. And about your question...I want you to come with me." Marshall said. Fiona gasped. She thought about her kingdom, the soldiers, her father, cake. But then drifted to how much of a better life he could have. She would finally be out of the kingdom. She wouldn't have to deal with her father being overprotective. She would be able to do whatever she wanted.

"Can I bring cake with me?" Fiona asked. Marshall took her hand and smiled lovingly at her.

"Of course my princess." He kissed her hand and looked back up at her.

"When are you leaving?" Fiona asked.

"I was planning on leaving tonight but i can wait another day or two." Marshall replied.

"Tomorrow night. I need some time to pack. I promise i won't bring too much stuff." Fiona said.

"Alright. good night my beautiful princess." Marshall said still holding onto the ivy.

"Good night my knight in plaid armor." Fiona giggled. Marshall gave a kiss goodnight and climbed back down, grabbed his guitar, and headed back to the hotel. Fiona got dressed in her red pajamas and fell asleep vaguely that night. She couldn't stop thinking about her future, How the kingdom would be without her, etc.


	5. Day at the Fair

General POV

The next day Fiona tried to avoid her father at all costs so he wouldn't talk to her about What happened last night. She got up before the sun even peaked over the hills, ate breakfast outside of the castle in a small alley, and had the assistant General run training. She knew that he would be mad about What happened.

After she ate breakfast, she went the farthest from the castle. If she was far away from it then her father wouldn't be able to see her from the windows. But, to avoid any soldiers or guards finding her and telling the king, she used her good skills of maneuvering to hide on roofs, in the shadows, and other places. (basically an old time version of parcore) After avoiding the guards for half the day, Fiona went into a shop, bought a hooded cloak, and went to an inn not too far from the shop to rest. She walked in with her hood covering her face and sat in the farthest corner putting her feet up on the table.

"Haven't seen you here stranger. What's your name?" A familiar voice asked. Fiona couldn't see his face because of the hood but could instantly recognize him by his clothing and the way he had his arm on the table.

"who's asking?" Fiona asked attempting to make her voice sound different.

"I think you know who i am." the voice said jokingly. "Princess" He whispered the last part.

Fiona jumped, grabbed her hood to continue hiding her face, and used her other hand to cover his mouth. She was soon able to see his classic eyes with his curled eyebrows that he made when he would be smirking. Fiona shushed him and sat back down. "Be quiet. I'm trying to avoid any of the guards or my father. He wants to talk about last night but i don't want to tell him about us." She whispered. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your hair is sticking out of your hood. You're the only person i know with beautiful hair like that." Marshall replied.

Fiona slowly tucked her hair back in her hood. "I'm going back to the castle tonight at six to pack. I want to pack right before we leave so my father doesn't see me. I can't believe I'm leaving the kingdom. I've never met my friend gumball before let alone leave the kingdom walls. Gumball and I usually communicate through letters. Marshall I'm actually kind of nervous and scared. But I'm also really excited and happy."

"Trust me you'll be fine. A strong princess like you will be able to survive with me out there. It Will be so much fun exploring everything you never got to. I'm sure the kingdom will be fine without you. And I'm sure your father will find someone to take his place after he bites the dust." Marshall explained putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok i trust you Marshall. Can i spend the next hour or two with you? I've been jumping around today and I'm really tired." Fiona asked

"Sure thing. I was just about to go to the fair." Marshall replied. Fiona had never been to the fair before. Probably because she spent most of her time training the guards. She grabbed Marshall's hand and he led her to the center of the kingdom where what was an open area shaped like a circle was now splattered with games and attractions. (i honestly don't know if I'm sticking with the time period or not but this is a fantasy story. So anything can and will happen)

Marshall lead Fiona to the first game he saw. He set down some coins and grabbed the baseballs that the game owner have him. He reared his arm back and smashed right through the milk bottles. One even shattered from impact. Marshall picked out a small white stuffed bunny and handed it to Fiona. "It looks just like you"

Fiona giggled and did notice the resemblance to her when she had her bunny hat on. Fiona looked and saw a small homeless child shivering from lack of warmth. Fiona took off her cloak to reveal the outfit She wore to the concert ,which did include her bunny hat, walked over to the child, and wrapped her in the cloak. Fiona played with the child's hair as she happily snuggled in the new warmth that healed her shivers. Fiona walked back to Marshall and gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks for the bunny.

"Hey check it out." Fiona cheered as she dragged Marshall to a dunk tank. "You should sit in there." Fiona begged. "Fine. But only because this is your last day i this kingdom." Marshall groaned. He took off his coat, gave Fiona his guitar, and sat in the tank. He had his hands behind his head leaning against the back board with one leg over the other. Fiona could tell that was a way of taunting her. Fiona paid the man, grabbed the baseballs, and threw one. It missed. Fiona looked up to see Marshall sporting his natural smirk giggling a little. Fiona threw the other missing but slightly closer to the target. Marshall faked a yawn. Fiona was determined to get him soaked. So she threw the last one and finally hit the bullseye. Marshall fell in with shock on his face. Fiona looked through the window to see his hair swaying above his head. She taunted him with a victory dance.

"Ok ok you got me. You win." Marshall said after coming up to the surface. He jumped out and dried himself off with a towel. He gathered his things and lead Fiona out of the fair. "I should go pack. It's almost dark." Fiona finally said breaking the silence. "Ok. I'll take you there so your not seen." Marshall replied. Fiona nodded. They walked back and, as usual, Marshall carried her up to her room through the window. They gave a goodbye kiss to each other and parted ways for a short amount of time.

"I can't believe it cake. We are finally leaving the kingdom. No more will i be confined by my father." Fiona told the cat. She grabbed her green back pack and put only the essentials in. They consisted of three outfits, two swords, hairbrush, toothbrush, books, and letters from gumball. Fiona decided to leave a note for her father to read when he would come in to find her missing. Fiona put cake in the extra pouch of her back pack that was just enough size to fit the cat. Cake poked her head to as Fiona waited for Marshall. Fiona started to get hungry. She would ask Marshall if they could stop somewhere once they left. She then realized that she would need money too. Being a princess meant endless amount of money. That would be the only thing She would miss. She grabbed as much money as She could fit in the rest of space her pack could carry. Soon enough Marshall was there sitting on her windowsill.

"Ready to go Fiona?" Marshall asked.

Fiona nodded. "Hey. you called me by my actual name that time." Fiona said with a smile.

"That is your name isn't it? And your not a princess anymore. Well, not a princess in royal terms. But you are MY princess." Marshall answered walking over to Fiona putting his hands on her waist.

"Can we eat somewhere once we leave the kingdom? I'm really hungry." Fiona asked. "Sure. We can eat at you friend gumball's kingdom. Maybe you'll finally meet him." Marshall replied. He could see the instant excitement in her eyes. Marshall put her on his back and carried her down. Soon, Fiona would be free at last.

(sorry haven't updated lately. I'm in the middle of three performances of my school musical and I'm just about to go get ready. )


	6. The Letter

"Fiona look. I've been thinking. And you're right-" The king asked walking into the barren bedroom. "Fiona?" He walked deeper into the room to spot a letter at the foot of the bed. "What's this?" King Joshua asked picking up the paper

_Dear daddy,_

_If you are reading this then i have already left the kingdom with Marshall Lee. I love you but you need to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore and i need to explore the things I've watched outside my window everyday. I give up my title as princess. I know you wish to have me rule when I'm older but if you can't let me explore outside of what i can rule then i don't see any way i can rule the kingdom knowing my father can't trust me outside the kingdom he trusts me to rule. Marshall and i will be traveling from kingdom to kingdom. I've made the assistant general the new general of the army. You won't find cake because I've brought her with me. I know there are so many emotions probably going through you right now but you need to understand, i love you so much. But i need to be able to be set free. Just like how i love you, i love Marshall. He may seem like the criminal type but he's really protective, funny, and really makes me happy. I hope to see you again daddy, when you finally understand that this is What i choose. Mom would have chosen the same._

_ Love you always and forever,_

_ Fiona, the FORMER princess_

the king Sat on the bed with tears building up in his soft eyes. "This is all my fault." He whispered. He knew what he did was wrong. That he drove his daughter away. "When did all of this start?" He asked himself

~flashback~

"You can't catch me daddy! You can't catch me!" Cheered the small child with beautiful golden hair.

"Oh yes i can. Come here!" Said the king as he scooped her up and ran around with the child on his shoulders.

Soon he put her down on the ground as he caught his breath. He spotted his daughter standing at the gate. She was watching a pink boy dressed in fancy clothes and a red headed boy in normal, yet shades of red, t-shirt and shorts play frisbee at a far distance from the gate to not notice her but her about to clearly see them.

"Daddy can i go play with them? They look like fun to play with." The small child asked bouncing up and down still holding onto the gate.

"No Fiona you can't. Sorry. But you're too young to leave the kingdom. Maybe when you're older." The king said kneeling down next to her.

"But daddy it looks like a fun adventure. And they don't look mean." Fiona protested.

"I'm sorry honey but ten year old girls can easily get hurt. Maybe you can write one of them a letter. Why don't we go back home to mommy and you can play with cake?" King Joshua asked.

"Ok daddy." Fiona said as she skippedhome with the king following behind in a steady walk.

When they returned, Fiona immediately ran to her mother, who was very sick, and told her about the boys she saw outside the kingdom.

"That's great honey." Said her mother who caressed Fiona's head.

"I'm going to write one of them a letter." Fiona cheered. "I wanted to go play with them but daddy wouldn't let me. Saying I'd get hurt or some biz." The queen giggled at her daughter's humorous vocabulary.

"He was probably just *cough* looking out for you. If i was there I'd open the gate right away So you can make some real friends. Not that cake isn't your friend." The queen replied. "Now why don't you go write that letter. It's time for mommy's rest now."

"Ok mommy." Fiona replied back.

"Oh and Fiona" The queen called her daughter back. "I want you to have this. I was going to give it to you when you were older but i believe you are old enough now to use it. It was mine when i was *cough* young and i want you to have it." The queen handed her slowly and shaky a red and blue sword with the kingdom crest on the handle. "Protect the kingdom my little adventurer" Her mother whispered before drifting to sleep.

"Come princess. Your mother needs her rest." Said one of the maids guiding the child out of the bedroom. Fiona nodded and ran to her room to write one of the boys a letter and show off her sword to her daddy

~flashback over~

The king mentally cursed himself. he wished he could have gone back and let her meet them. But now his daughter was with some boy he knew nothing about. How would he be able to run the kingdom? How would the army be and to fend against attacks. No one was as near better then Fiona. Soon dragons would attack, the ice kingdom would invade, crimes would sprout up again. He had to find her and convince her to come back before anything happened. Even if it meant himself leaving the kingdom to search every inch of the land to find his daughter. He wiped away the tears and walked out still clutching the letter.

Please R&R. It lets me know I'm not wasting my time. How about this? If this chapter can get ten reviews and this story can get five favorites I'll make two new chapters in one day.


	7. Bubba Gumball

"So where are we eating?" Fiona asked walking beside Marshall. They just entered the kingdom and it looked like something only a girl would design. But who was she to judge her own friend.

"I figured we could eat at the castle. Surprise your friend." Marshall replied. He lead her to the top of the steps that lead into the castle. "We are here to see Prince Bubba Gumball. This is his letter friend, Fiona." Marshall said gesturing to the girl next to him.

Fiona had a small smile and wiggled her fingers in a hello attempt but with shyness. The two guards gasped finally seeing so the prince's friend was. "Of course princess. Right this way. Cole, tell the Prince of her arrival. I'll take them to his lab." One of the guards said as the other ran in. The couple followed the guard into a medium sized room. It had a counter in the middle with beakers, bottles, and odd looking concoctions. Along the walls away from the door we're other counters with different science equipment.

"I guess the bubble butt likes to do science." Marshall said picking up a beaker and examining its contents.

"Yeah that's what he told me in his letters sometimes. Be careful Marshall you don't want to blow up or something." Fiona warned sitting on a clear spot on the counter.

"Hey if i do i know you'll save me." Marshall said grabbing her hand as she giggled.

Suddenly a male stepped into the room. He seemed to be excited. He had hot pink hair, a tiny crown perched on his head. He also wore a pink suit that was slightly lighter than his hair. His skin however was a light pink like cotton candy. "Princess Fiona? Is that you?" Was all he said. Judging by the look on bubba's face you could tell Marshall wasn't too happy.

"Yeah. Wow you look just like i remember back as a kids. You were playing with a red headed kid and i saw you guys playing frizbee." Fiona explained.

"Thank you. That was Ignacious. The prince of the firation kingdom. Or the fire kingdom as i call it. It's so nice to finally meet you in person. and who's this?" Bubba asked looking at Marshall.

"I'm Marshall Lee. Former dark lands king, Fiona's boyfriend and all rock." He replied.

"Former? why exactly?" Bubba asked. He wanted to not get Marshall mad if he asked about him and Fiona.

"He didn't like ruling over a dark place so he gave the title to his sister. Now he travels from kingdom to kingdom playing music." Fiona replied back

"Yeah and now i have a beautifully cute traveling buddy." Marshall said wrapping his arm around Fiona's neck. Fiona giggled placing her hands around him arm.

"Wait. Princess Fiona you left your kingdom?! Why?" Gumball asked shocked and concerned.

"Bubba I'm not a princess anymore. I gave it up and ran away from home. I was tired of my father never letting me leave the kingdom walls. If he did i would have been able to meet you and Ignacious back as kids. I've always wanted to explore outside the kingdom. And now i can." Fiona said looking up at Marshall but still keeping her head in the direction of gumball.

"This is bad. Can we discuss this over dinner?" Gumball asked. "Sure. That's actually what we were going to invite you to. Where are we eating?" Fiona replied. Marshall took his arm off of Fiona and began playing his guitar while still being engaged in the conversation.

"Oh no. Your a beautiful former princess and you should be treated like one. We'll have a feast here." Gumball insisted.

"Aww thanks Bubba. That's so nice." Fiona said as she gave him a hug. Gumball blushed a little at the sudden action but returned it by wrapping his arms around her. It wasn't long before Marshall noticed and broke the silence. "Hey man back off. She's my girl. Not yours."

"Oh stop it Marshall. This is the first time I've met him other than the letters. He's practically my best friend. You know there's nothing that's going to take me away from you." Fiona said ending the hug and giving one to Marshall. "Ok. But if he tried anything to take my bunny away from me I'll smash my base on his head." Marshall replied wrapping his arms around Fiona.

"Why don't we get to the feast? I'm starving." Gumball said. He lead them to a room with a circle table in the center with all kinds of food

"Wow. Your servants work fast." Fiona complimented in full awe of the food. "Only the best in the land." Gumball said lifting his fork that had a piece of chicken on it. "So Fiona. I know you don't like how your father treats you but you need to understand that only members of the royal family can take the throne. From your letters the only sister you've ever described was your cat cake." Immediately cake popped out of Fiona's bag and jumped in front of gumball. "A-and I'm guessing this is her." Bubba giggled petting the cat. Cake purred and let the boy's hand caress her back and tail.

"Yep that's her. i wasn't just going to leave her at the castle all by herself." Fiona giggled. Marshall was busy chowing down on food during this conversation. He was eating a chicken leg and then went to a bowl of sweet corn. Fiona and Gumball were staring at hi?

"Sorry. I haven't had anything to eat today. What about you, Fiona? How are you doing?" Marshall asked wiping his mouth with a pink napkin.

"I'm pretty much full. Thanks Gumball. Dinner was mathematical." Fiona giggled in response.

"Ready to get out of here Fi?" Marshall asked. "Oh you must stay for one night. I couldn't let you travel in the dark right when i just met you. You can stay the night." Gumball insisted.

"What do you say Marshall? Why don't we stay for the night? It's the least we can do since he fed us." Fiona begged. Marshall replied with a burp and spoke" Sure why not. We're not supposed to be at the next kingdom until Friday. And it's Wednesday." Gumball showed some disgust at the former kings rude action. But it disappeared quicker than it appeared.

"Marvelous. Maybe you can play tonight, Marshall. I'm having a ball tonight and the entertainment cancelled last minute. Also, there's only one spare bedroom so i apologize if one of you has to sleep on the couch." Gumball said. "It's ok. Fi and i can share." Marshall replied.

"Y-Yeah. It will be fine. Thanks again Gumball." Fiona replied.

"Of course. Even though we've been communicating through letters only, you're still my best friend. Why don't you two go unpack and get ready. The ball is in two hours." Gumball said getting up from the table.

"Oh bubba i don't have a dress for the ball. I left all my dresses back at the castle." Fiona said starting to feel left out. "It's ok. I'll have my maid pick you out the perfect dress before the show. Now i must go and see How my subjects are doing on the decorations. I shall see you soon the former princess Fiona." Gumball offered. He took Fiona's hand and kissed it as a sign of being a gentleman. Fiona only showed an unnoticable blush to the action then followed one of the guards to her room with Marshall holding her hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. They unpacked and Marshall got dressed in the bedroom while Fiona was in another room on a different floor trying on many dresses.


	8. Trouble In The Candy Kingdom

"Pepper maid this is the ninth dress I've tried on. And each i don't like. Do you have anything in blue or red?" Fiona asked tossing yet another pink dress to the pile.

"We might have one. Let me check." Pepper maid replied going back into the large walk in closet. She soon returned.

"This is perfect. Thank you pepper maid. "Fiona replied taking the dress and running up to the bathroom. She wanted to make sure Marshall didn't see her until the ball

Marshall was busy putting on a black ripped t-shirt with a grey unbuttoned vest, grey skinny jeans, and red converse. his jeans had a chain on one of the pockets and he wore black large bracelets with silver studs on them. He was going to change after he did his songs. "Hey Fi come on we got to go." Marshall said knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'll meet you there." Fiona said sounded like she was struggling behind the door.

"Um ok. Just come as close as you can to the stage when to get there ok?" Marshall asked

"Sure thing. See you there." Fiona said from behind the door.

Marshall walked off and headed to the ball room. He managed to make it back stage throughthe crowd. Already he was starting off great. He served to be pleasing Prince Bubba Gumball with his music. Marshall didn't do rock music but good enough for a party like this. And yet he still didn't see Fiona anywhere. Until he finally spotted her walking in. Her hair was in so many elegant curls. It curved her face just right. She wore a blue sparkling strapless dress that had a turquoise ribbon tied around her waist. immediately she looked up at him and blushed with her loving smile.

"Ok now this last song goes out to my beautiful former princess Fiona." Marshall said pointing to his girl. Soon there was a pathway bordered by party goers with Marshall at one end and Fiona blushing like crazy at the other.

_Look at yourself_

_Compare the difference from then and now_

_You used to be a damsel in distress_

_But now you're looking into my eyes_

_and I'm looking into those big blue ones_

_Now you're with me and you're free._

Marshall started walking down the pathway towards Fiona. Making her even more nervous with every step he took.

_Now we travel this world together_

_And i promise you_

_I'll follow you_

_to the ends of the earth_

_whether you want me to or not_

_Because your my girl and I'm never letting you go_

_Because your my girl_

When his song was over he was right in front of her. They may already be going out but he loved making sappy romantic scenes happen for her. Just to see her blush and smile.

"You didn't have to do that" . Fiona said as the party continued back to dancing mildly crazy.

"Yes i did. It's the only way to get You to blush that beautiful face of yours." Marshall said grabbing her chin and kissing her.

"I'll be right back. I need to change into something more appropriate now."

"Alright." Fiona replied. Marshall came back in a classic black tux with a red tie on. He has those shoulder things with the tassels on them that no one knows what their called and he wore a small crown on his head.

"Wow." Was all Fiona could say.

"You like it? It's my old king outfit. Figured I'd keep it in case something like this happens." Marshall replied holding his arms out walking back towards Fiona.

"I love it. It makes you look like a Prince charming." Fiona said putting her arms around Marshall's neck.

"Don't you mean King charming, My princess?" Marshall asked putting his hands around her waist.

"I guess so. But don't you mean queen?" Fiona said giggling at how she threw his words back at him.

"Of course my queen." A slow song began and they were soon swaying back and forth to the music.

"I wonder how my father is doing." Fiona said keeping her gaze on her king.

"I'm sure he's fine." He reassured her. He grabbed her hands and twirled her around once before pulling her close to him again.

"I'm happy. That i get to be with you Marshall. Thank you." "For what?" "For climbing up to my window and finding me. If you haven't done that in the first place i wouldn't be here." Fiona answered.

"Your welcome. " "I love you Marshall Lee" "I love you too Fiona." Marshall replied

The song soon ended and Fiona and Marshall walked out into the courtyard to get some fresh air. Just a few seconds later did peppermint maid rush in on the couple.

"Princess Fiona! Princess Fiona!" " slow down what's wrong?" Fiona asked

"it's-it's your father. His kingdom has gone crazy. Now The icetalion queen has him captive and won't free him until you return and combine the kingdom along with your father marrying the queen." Peppermint maid explained. Fiona was in shock. She could hardly let out a gasp.

"I'll go." Fiona replied.

"No Fiona i won't let you do this." Marshall said grabbing her shoulders tight

"I have to Marshall. My father's in trouble and i must save him and my kingdom." Fiona protested.

"But what about You and me? What will happen?" Marshall asked

"I'm not sure. But if me doing this means losing you, just remember, i will always love you. No matter how far apart we are." Fiona said holding his hands and beginning to shed tears.

"I'll find a way to free you Fiona if we can't be together. I promise You that." Marshall said embracing her. His shirt began to soak the tears of the crying princess. He lead her to their room so they can spend one night together before they went to face the queen.


	9. Return Home

"You ready for this?" Fiona asked putting on her bunny hat.

"Not unless You are. Are you sure You want to do this?" Marshall replied back sitting at the kitchen table in Bubba's castle.

"No. But i have to. I know I'll regret it if I don't. My father is my only family. I want to keep him for as long as I can whether he be single or married to an evil queen." Fiona replied back. She was now drifting into space not knowing what she was saying. "I want him to be there when I get married. When I have kids."

Fiona's father, king Joshua, had been kidnapped by the queen of the icetalion kingdom and has him captive unless Fiona returns to the kingdom, combines the two kingdoms together, and her father marry him. She would do it even if it meant not seeing Marshall anymore.

"Alright Fi. I'm with you all the way."

"Thanks Marshall." There was a silence. Fiona hard her back to Marshall as she was putting her belongings in her bag. Marshall was leaning against the wall waiting to leave. Fiona was trying to hide the small amount of tears that fell slowly. She then picked up her bag and walked behind Marshall as slowly as she could down the halls of the pink kingdom. She wanted to spend her last few moments of freedom as much as possible. She was about to leave through the large door when a familiar voice called her.

"Fiona! Wait!" The voice called. Fiona and Marshall turned around to see it was Prince Bubba running to her.

"Pepper maid told me everything. I am so sorry you have to go through with this." Prince Bubba said standing in front of her.

"It's ok Bubba. I need to save my father and this is the only way to do it." Fiona said trying to hold back tears from bursting out of her eyes.

"Well here. A few things in case you need them. I suspect the ice queen will be taking your weapons from you when you return so I'm giving you a special pair of socks that hold a dagger inside one of them." Bubba said holding out the clean pair of ordinary thigh high socks.

"Thank you Bubba." Fiona replied taking the socks and smiling to her friend.

"I would also like to give you this. It looks like an ordinary ring. But if You are ever in trouble, just find a safe empty room and hold the ring to candlelight outside a window. The hole on the ring will give off a spotlight in the sky. Once you show that I'll be sure to come rushing here with my entire army to save you and your kingdom." Bubba said holding out a box to her until Marshall took it.

"EH! I'll be the one to put it on her. Sorry Gumball." Marshall said holding the box close standing behind Fiona.

"Of course Marshall." Bubba said.

"Thank you Gumball. I can't thank you enough. You're a great friend." Fiona said giving him a big hug. He embraced her until they separated.

"I also have one more thing to give." Bubba held out a picture of him to Fiona.

"Just so you don't forget me if we never meet again. I know I'll always remember You." Bubba said handing her the picture.

"Aww Thanks Bubba. I'll never forget you either. And I'm sure we'll cross paths again I'm sure." Fiona said. "I'll be back. I'm going to go put the socks on." She then walked out of the room into the bathroom leaving the two boys alone.

"Promise me you'll protect her if she gets into any trouble." Prince Bubba asked.

"I'll try my very best. Hopefully I'll still be able to see her during all this." Marshall replied.

"I'm sure no matter what happens she'll still love you."

"Thanks Bubba." Marshall replied. The Prince nodded as Fiona returned.

"Ok let's go get this over with." Fiona huffed

Her and Marshall walked slowly to the gate before he stopped her.

"Wait. I still need to put the ring on you."

"Ok." Fiona replied.

Marshall took the ring out of the box, took Fiona's hand, and slipped it onto her ring finger. Marshall didn't notice but she was blushing the entire time.

"Alright. Let's go meet my new mother." Fiona said getting on the white horse Bubba lent her while Marshall got on his brown one. The rode in the morning light as the fresh summer breeze flew through Fiona's hat and Marshall's black hair. They would soon be facing one of the worst queens in recorded history. And she would soon be Fiona's mother and capturer.


	10. Welcome Home

"HAHAHAHA! She won't resist returning to save you. And then you'll be my husband, I'll rule this kingdom, and there's nothing that can stop me!" The Ice Queen yelled.

The king was silent. Tied up to his own throne. He was ashamed of himself. If he gave his daughter the freedom none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have met that boy, she wouldn't have run away, and he wouldn't be giving the Ice Queen the chance to take over his kingdom.

"Oh don't be so upset husband. Soon our daughter will return. We'll rule as a family." The Ice Queen mocked.

"You're no part of my family and neither is Fiona!" the king screamed.

"No matter. She should be here soon."

"MY QUEEN! Princess Fiona has arrived." A knight exclaimed running into the throne room saluting.

"Ah right on time." The queen responded looking back at the king.

"There's one more thing. she is accompanied by another. We believe him to be the musician and former Dark Lands king, Marshall Lee." The knight added.

"Ah so our little princess has found herself a prince. Well he's not going to get in the way of my expansion." The queen replied once again. "Stop them at the gate. Bring the princess to me, and capture the boy and take him back to his own kingdom. I have no use for him."

"Yes your majesty." The knight finished bowing and leaving the room

-Back on the outskirts of the kingdom-

"Oh my god. What has she done?" Fiona asked stopping the horse quickly. Marshall soon stopped right next to her.

"It's like all hell broke lose." He said in response.

Some buildings collapsed on each other, rubble everywhere, screams could be heard every once in a while. Icetalion soldiers ran through the streets like lions to prey.

"Hey what's that?" Fiona asked pointing to the entrance of the kingdom. A whole horde of the Ice Queen's soldiers ran towards them. Soon Fiona and Marshall were engulfed in a sea of soldiers. Some grabbed at her and the rest tied up Marshall. Fiona tried to escape but there were too many going at her.

"MARSHALL!" Fiona screamed. She watched as Marshall was taken away. All she could see was the top of his guitar case now knowing it was still on his back.

"I promise Fiona! I will find a way to free you!" Marshall called jumping up so he could watch her be taken away as well.

Soon there was no sight of him left.

Fiona was dragged through the streets. People gasped and watched as their beloved princess returned but as a prisoner. She didn't struggle. For she knew that she needed to do this without making matters worse.

When they reached the castle, she was thrown onto the floor like a kicked puppy, held down by four soldiers, and looked up to see her father tied to his throne and the queen that started all this madness.

"So you've finally come back to give me your kingdom." The queen started looking down at the girl who was once the princess.

"I've come to save my father. No matter what it takes." Fiona replied with pure hatred.

"Well, let's lower those possibilities,shall we? Strip her of her weapons." Ice Queen demanded.

The knights removed her back pack only removing the swords. they patted her down but were stupid enough not to notice the dagger.

"now isn't that better? Tomorrow, at the wedding, you will sign off your kingdom to me and your father will be my new husband, along with you as my daughter." The queen said devilishly.

"You can marry my father but you will be no mother of mine." Fiona replied.

"Fiona don't let her do this! I know what i did was wrong and me dying is the best punishment for me!" King Joshua yelled from behind the Ice Queen.

"No dad you're wrong. You bring married to this witch is the worst possible punishment. And I'm sorry you'll have to accept the consequences." Fiona replied. Her legs hurt from the amount of weight put on her from the knights.

"Enough! Knights, take her to the dungeon. I don't want her escaping her room during the night." The queen demanded shoeing her guards away.

-back with Marshall-

The knights tossed him on the border of the Dark Lands. He had been dragged by horses the entire time. His face had bloody gashes on it and he was covered in dirt and dust. He looked up to see the high amounts of dark clouds blanketing the sky. That's why it's called the Dark Lands. Because the clouds make everything so dark.

Marshall was too weak to get up. On the bright side, his guitar wasn't dragged with him and dropped beside him. He laid his head back down in the dirt to rest. He didn't care how long he'd be there or what would happen. He just wanted to lie there.

Soon, faint sounds of hooves were heard as they grew louder. Marshall opened his eyes enough to see the black horse's hooves and a pair of red boots landing on the ground in front of him. He let sleep take him over as the figure picked him up, placed him on the horse, and rode in a direction of the Dark Lands castle


	11. Wake Up

Sorry i haven't updated lately. i have super busy. just got finished with my school's talent show, sung beautiful by Christina Aguilera, didn't win unfortunately, and other stuff. but I'm back to save you from suspension LOL. and as i wrote this chapter i realized i accidentally forgot about cake in all this. I'm terribly Sorry for leaving everyone's favorite cat out. i will try my best to remember next time but i might need some reminders.

-In the Dark Lands Castle-

Marshall slowly woke up from sleep. He felt a familiar sensation covering him. He opened his eyes and registered where he was. The walls were a navy blue. there were dark red curtains covering a large window to the left of the bed. on the wall opposite of the bed was a large painting of Marshall Lee and his family. He was just a small toddler. He sat atop his father's shoulder. His father looked very much like Marshall today, except with a scratchy beard and green eyes. Next to little Marshall and his father was his mother and sister. His mother had beautiful brown curly hair. She sported the most loving smile you could ever see. In her arms she carried Marshall's sister. She had black hair just like Marshall's yet longer. She had slightly darker skin than him. they looked like the perfect family.

"Glad to see your finally awake brother." A voice said to Marshall's right.

Marshall looked in the direction of the sound and came face to face with his sister, Marceline. She still had her long black hair and skin tone. She wore normal clothes you wouldn't expect a queen to wear. She wore a black and maroon striped sweater, black over shirt, navy blue jeans, and red converse slightly darker than Marshall's. The only thing showing her royalty was a wide, small, crown with maroon gems encased in the side

"Marceline? What happened?" Marshall asked slowly sitting up.

"You were kicked out of your girlfriend's kingdom and left for dead here. I saw them drag you. So i got on the family horse, rode when the coast was clear, and carried you back home. I even managed to grab your guitar." Marceline said sitting in a chair.

"How do you know about Fiona?" Marshall asked with such shock in his eyes

"Dude, everybody knows about you two. Ever since the day at the fair. So, what are you going to do?" Marceline asked

"Well for one thing, get out of this bed and grab every soldier, and free my girlfriend, her father, and her kingdom" Marshall speeched hopping out of bed suddenly wincing at pain in his head immediately sitting down.

"There's the stubborn Marshall Lee I've been missing. You should really rest before jumping into battle with the Ice Queen dude. Best to regain as much strength as possible. Besides, knowing your girlfriend she should be able to take care of herself for the time being." Marceline demanded with a smirk. The same smirk Marshall always had.

"But i need to-"

"No Marshall. I can't have you acting all stubborn just like dad." Marceline pleaded.

Back when they were just about ten, a war was going on with the candy kingdom. The king of the dark lands was advised not to go into battle with his soldiers. But among those soldiers was the kings best friend, the general. The general got hit badly. Out of instinct, the king ran into battle before being trampled by a fleet of horseback riders. His wife tried to stop him but he was stubborn enough to try to save his best friend.

"Fine Marceline. I'll stay. just until i get back on my feet." Marshall said feeling defeated.

"That's a good stubborn brother." Marceline smiled in victory.

"I see you haven't changed anything since i left the kingdom to you." Marshall said changing the subject.

"Yeah pretty much. No one really tries to take over. And there are still parties every night at the club."

"That's good." "Maybe when you're a little better we can go." Marceline asked

"No. I have to get my strength back to save Fiona." Marshall demanded.

"you just got back home. Might as well enjoy it since you never visit."

"You sound like a cranky old lady complaining about not seeing her kids anymore." Marshall joked. He soon yawned and laid back down in the pillow.

"Get some rest dude. I'll be here when you wake up." Marceline said putting the blanket over her brother and to toeing out of the room.

I'm sorry it's short. I've been having major writers block with my other story "Proving Eternal Love". yet another fiolee story. apparently that one is more popular than this one. i would seriously appreciate it if someone could help me with that story.


	12. Prisoner to be Saved

Fiona POV

The dungeon was cold. It was damp. They dragged me down here like a punished dog. They give me barely enough food. If only i had a candle I'd be able to signal Bubba for my rescue.

My bones feel like frozen wood. So stiff, and so painful with every inch of movement.

Soon enough i hear someone coming.

"Awake daughter!" Demanded a familiar unsettling voice.

"What do you want witch?" I asked tauntingly. With that response i was smacked across the face.

"Only call me mother as i call you daughter. Today is the wedding and your kingdom will be mine." The ice queen taunted.

"Yes...mother." i growled the last word as i wiped blood from my lips.

"My queen, everything is almost set. Are we still on the plan for afterwards?" A guard asked running down.

The ice queen turned around whispering to the guard. I was able to make out only the words: rid, king, princess. She was going to kill my father after the wedding.

*oh Marshall where are you?* i thought to myself.

-back at the dark lands-

Marshall POV

"everybody is ready Marshall. You sure you want to go through with this?" Marceline asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. We just need to get Bubba's kingdom as well and then we can charge in there." I replied sitting on my old black horse, raven.

-Back at the kingdom-

Fiona POV

I managed to call for a carrier pigeon while no one was looking and used an old wanted poster and pencil to write a letter to Marshall. I tied the letter to the pigeon and set it free to its destination. Hoping Marshall will come to save me and my father before the wedding.

-back at the dark lands again-

Marshall POV

"Hey Marshall look. A kingdom carrier pigeon. The letter is to you." Marceline said removing the paper. I grabbed it from her and read the letter.

_My dearest Marshall,_

_ I lie here in the dark, cold of the dungeon thinking only if you are okay. Oh how i pray you aren't hurt badly. _

_ They feed me very little as well as no way to keep myself warm at night. _

_ The ice queen hits me if i don't call her mother while she calls me daughter. I angers me to the core to call her that. The wedding is tonight at eight where i will not only lose my kingdom, but also my father's and my own life. I overheard from the ice queen that she is going to kill my father and i after the wedding becomes official. I don't know for certain why, but i am very scared Marshall. I've never felt this emotion before and all i wish is to see you again. But i suppose that wish may not come true. _

_ You have to come and rescue me, Marshall. I'm sure bubba would be more than willing to aid you. If nothing goes well for me this day, i want you to know that I've loved you ever since you surprised me that first night. _

_ I love you Marshall, forever and ever,_

_ Fiona_

I was immediately filled with anger, fear, and sadness after reading the letter. I handed it to Marceline so she could understand why i was feeling this way.

"Woah." Marceline only said. I nodded, put the letter in my pocket, and lead my troops to bubba's kingdom. As i rode, tears started to fall out. I was so scared that i wanted to go by myself to the kingdom and kill her myself. Which i know is a definite once i enter that castle.

We got to bubba's kingdom finally. I made it so that my troops and Marceline were waiting outside until i returned.

"Bubba! You have to see this. It's about Fiona." I screamed bursting into the lab.

Bubba took the letter and had the same reaction i did.

"Let's go." Was all he said as he crumpled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder. I could tell her ment business.

Our group was now doubled. We were practically unstoppable. Fiona was going to be saved, whether i would make it out alive or not. I was willing to risk my life for Fiona, because i love her more than anything. even my guitar which i love deeply. But not as much as my beautiful princess Fiona, who needs me now more than ever and that's exactly what I'm gonna give her.

Sorry it's short I'm leading up to the big climax


	13. The Battle

Omg I'm so sorry guys for not updating lately. My finals start tomorrow and I've been stressing lately about them also with being in Boston for a whole week for a school trip. Well here's the next chapter. Again I'm sorry.

General POV

The ceremony was about to start. Fiona was in shackles standing beside her father. She looked down not having any hope left.

She was wearing a baby blue long dress that had blue sparkles and a white bow around her waist. She liked the dress but hated that it was made by the Ice Queen. It took at least ten soldiers just to get her hair done and double that to get the dress on her.

Her father was wearing a navy blue royalty suit plain and simple.

The music finally started and ice queen came along down the aisle. She looked more hideous than usual. Her dress was tight and somehow had a long cape on it being held by two of her smallest soldiers. When she came to her spot, she had a look off evil victory. So smug and devilish.

-with Marshall and bubba-

"Omg it's starting! What do we do Marshall!?" Bubba asked.

Him and Marshall were on the roof looking through the skylight.

"Ok This is the plan. We'll land on the two statues right there, call for our armies, and go all at it. But remember, Ice Queen is mine." Marshall explained.

"Ok got it." Bubba agreed.

"Hey!? What are you doing here!?" A guard yelled from behind them. A few guards followed behind.

"Crap" "oh dear" Marshall and Bubba said in unison. They were trapped.

:in the ceremony-

"Do you, Ice Queen, take King Joshua as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Ice Queen replied.

"And do you, King Joshua, take Ice Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

King Joshua just merely nodded not even looking up.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ice queen grabbed Joshua readying for the kiss.

-back with Marshall and bubba-

"Looks like our plan will have to come early, bubba. We have to jump." Marshall said backing up to the window.

"What!? Are you insane!?" Bubba questioned. But it was to late, Marshall grabbed his arm and jumped down. Luckily bubba and him were quick enough to land on the statues just before the queen kissed the king.

"You're going down Ice Queen!" Marshall screamed.

"Marshall! Bubba!" Fiona cheered with a hopeful begging expression but shining utter happiness.

Bubba whistled and the two armies burst through the doors beginning a fight with the Ice kingdom army.

Marshall and Bubba jumped down in front of Fiona and the king. Ice Queen fled to hide as the fight would die down.

"Come with me your highness. I'll bring you to safety." Bubba said taking Fiona and Joshua by the arm to a safe spot.

"Wait! What about Marshall?" Fiona asked looking back.

"He's going to take care of the Ice Queen, Fiona." Bubba answered. Fiona though managed to get her weak body out of his arm and run slowly after Marshall.

-Marshall-

"Ice Queen! Come out and fight-!" Marshall shouted following her to a balcony only to find it empty.

"Hehe. You think you can defeat me boy?" Her voice sounded in the empty area.

"I don't think. I know. You evil witch. Come here and fight me!" Marshall yelled.

All of a sudden ice queen dropped from a gargoil. But Marshall heard her enough to jump out of the way.

Marshall brought out a sword, but not just any sword. It was Fiona's sword. He was given it to him by one of the kingdom's soldiers in hiding.

Ice queen also brought out a dark blue sword. They clashed blades a few times piercing the air with splitting sounds. Marshall managed to cut her arm as he did a 360° spin.

"AHH! You'll pay for that!" IQ hissed. She grabbed his shirt and stabbed him in the chest. Right when Fiona came into the moment.

Right when she saw Marshall, dripping blood limp and all, she let out a blood curdling scream.

"You monster!" Fiona screamed. With all her strength left, she took out the daggers from her socks, sprinted over to IQ, and stabbed her until she was like Marshall, only breathless.

Fiona then ran over to Marshall who was gasping for breath.

"Marshall! Please! Please don't leave me!" Fiona cried as tears ran down her eyes.

"I-*gasp* it's ok Fiona. *cough* It's ok" Marshall managed to say.

"No. No it's not ok! I'll help you. I'll get you to Bubba's and he can heal you." Fiona cried between tears.

"I don't think I'll make it in time. *cough* look, Fiona look at me. I will never leave you. And*cough* *gasp* I will always...love ...You" Marshall leaned up very slowly and placed a soft gentle kiss on Fiona's lips with his last dying breath. He then laid back down...dead.

"Marshall? Marshall! No! Gumball! Dad! Bubba!" Fiona cried.

The king and Prince came running up seeing the bloody sight.

"*hiccup* please bubba. Please help him! There has to be something you have to give him." Fiona begged.

"Yes. I predicted this to happen so i brought my revival serum. Just place it on his wounds and he should come back to life." Bubba said pulling a bottle out of a bag.

Fiona quickly grabbed it and poured every drop on him. Looking over him praying and begging God to bring him back.

AN: OMG writing this made me literally cry. I didn't expect myself to write this. I just let the words write themselves.


	14. Bring Him Back

AN: I know i left you guys hanging with a world of suspense. But now I'm here to drain you of that. I'm glad i got so much feedback on the oober amount of, what's it called "angst"? Well, let's see what happens after Fiona tries to revive Marshall Lee back.

Fiona sat there, crying over Marshall's lifeless body. She was praying with everything she had that it would work and Marshall would wake up. The longer it took, the more she thought it wouldn't work.

Looked at himself dead. He was a spirit leaving the world of the living.

"No. I don't want to leave. I can't. Fiona needs me. No!" He said as he began to float towards the clouds. He could just barely see the gates of heaven over the cloud hills. He was crying not wanting to go. He felt like a little kid being forced to do something he didn't want to do. But just as the gates almost fully appeared, Marshall stopped. Frozen in the sky by an invisible force.

"Hu? What's going on?" He asked

"Marshall Lee." A mysteriously familiar female voice called out to him. Marshall looked where the voice was coming from and saw two figures walking towards him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. his mother and father.

"Mom? Dad?" Marshall asked baffled.

"Yes son. We saw what you did down there. Everything you've done for her." His father replied gesturing down to what was the direction of Fiona.

"You've become a great man, Marshall. We are so very proud of you." His mother said giving him a hug. Marshall couldn't help but shed a tear. He's missed them so much. Their death was the real reason he left the kingdom. Too many sad memories he didn't want to remember.

"You take good care of her, Marshall. It's time to stop running and be with the ones you love." His father said as the hug with his mother ended.

"You mean, i get to go back?" Marshall asked

"Mhm. You've risked your life for her, and right now she's trying all she can to bring you back. We've talked with Glob, and he's giving you a second chance at life." His mother said taking his father's hand.

"Thank you guys. Look, i love you both so much. I've missed you. If only i could bring you with me you'd see how much of a great person Fiona is." Marshall replied

"We already know, Marshall. I've been watching and will always be. And don't worry, we'll be waiting here when you get back. Goodbye son." Marshall's dad said placing his hand on his shoulder. "Oh and take this. You'll know what to do with it."

Marshall's dad gave him a little black box. Marshall could tell what was inside immediately.

"Goodbye mom, dad. I love you." Marshall replied slowly floating down.

"We love you two son. Take care." His mother called out.

They soon moved out of sight as Marshall began to pick up speed returning back. He realized he was gaining to much speed. "Woah! Woah! Hey! AHHHHH!" He screamed as he crashed back into his body.

Marshall slowly opened his eyes to a world of blur. Everything soon focused and all he saw was Fiona crying over him. He did the only thing he thought would be the best way to show he was back .

"What's wrong with my bunny? It's not like i died or anything." Marshall said looking at her.

Fiona's head shot up staring at him. Her face red and puffy and wet with tears. "Marshall?"

"Yep. It's me Fi. I'm back." Marshall replied sitting up slowly. Soon he was tackled by the yellow haired bunny girl.

"YOU'RE BACK! OH MY GLOB I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Fiona cheered as she cried again hugging him tightly. But this time they were happy tears. "Bubba! Dad! Marshall's alive! It worked!"

"You could never lose me, Fiona. Even if i never came back I'd still be with you forever." Marshall said moving her tattered hair out of her face.

Fiona shot a single giggle just before she gave him a kiss. Right there in front of her father too.

"You know, I'd try to stop this and be angry, but under the circumstances i think I'll let this one slide." Joshua said shielding his eyes looking at bubba.

"Well, it looks like everything is about to become normal again." Bubba said.

Marshall got up and helped Fiona up. Even though he just came back he was still pretty hurt. Pretty much equal to Fiona's pain.

"Come on you two. Let's get you fixed up." Joshua said walking behind the couple.

"Actually sir, is it ok if after you fix me up i take Fiona out to dinner? From what i remember she hadn't eaten anything in a while." Marshall asked turning to Fiona taking her hand in one of his Rule his other hand held his wound. Even though the serum was poured on his wound it was still there, just better a little bit.

"I don't see why not since you just saved my kingdom, myself, and my daughter. Now come on Marshall, let's heal you up." Joshua agreed leading them to the kingdom hospital.

Once Marshall was healed at the hospital, he had a bandage wrapped around his chest. He looked out the window at the kingdom. It looked still in ruins. But he could see guards who survived working to build it back to its glory. He even saw bubba and his guards working.

Marshall got ready and slowly walked out of the hospital meeting Fiona.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Fiona asked lighting up with a bright smile.

"A lot better. Still kind of hurts but I'm better that i was an hour ago. How about you?" Marshall replied. (Yeah, remember how the wedding started at 8? So it's basically 9:30pm)

"Like I'm a toothpick ready to break." Fiona said weakly. He could tell that she was desperate for food what with the pale skin and lack of movement.

"Well, you had a rough day today. Let's fix you up now that I'm fixed. Don't worry, i got you." Marshall replied holding her close and gentle.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" Fiona asked.

"The only place i know that can fill that tummy of yours enough." Marshall replied lightly kissing her check. Fiona turned and hugged him.

"I missed you, Marshall. I missed you so much."

"I know. But I'm here now. And i won't be going anywhere." Marshall whispered rubbing her back. He could feel her shudder at his action. He could tell she liked it and it really soothed her muscles.

"Come on. Let's go before you collapse." Marshall said picking her up. He too was pretty weak but, like he said before all of this, he'd rather risk his well being for her.

He carried her all the way to the candy kingdom. He knew with all those amazing cooks bubba has, Fiona will be more than full after eating.

He didn't need to worry about the guards because they were all at the other kingdom. So he just walked in and put Fiona down at a table in the dining room. He was sure bubba wouldn't mind.

"You stay here, Fi. I'll be real quick with some food for us." Marshall said walking away.

Fiona nodded.

Marshall soon came back with a simple plate of grilled cheese and tomato soup. With Fiona in this condition, she just needed something simple to ease her insides. Fiona dove in like a lion to meat.

"Jeez Fiona slow down. Your gonna hurt yourself." Marshall giggled.

Fiona nodded and slowly slurped the tomato soup. She mmm-ed at the sudden ease and relief inside her. She then moved to the sandwich and took small bites.

The next half hour was just Fiona eating and Marshall stopping her from eating too fast every once in a while. He ate, but focused more on his girl.

Once they were done, bubba came seeing them eating his food. Originally he'd be furious. But seeing Fiona looking better than earlier, he was elated.

"Fiona! How are you feeling?" Bubba asked walking over to them.

"Better than I've been in a while. I'm literally stuffers." Fiona replied patting her stomach.

"Well that's great. Your father told me to tell you that he wants you back at the kingdom. Something about a surprise." Bubba said touching his chin

"Alright. Come on Marshall." Fiona replied getting up. She then kissed bubba's cheek. "Thanks for helping save me."

"You, your welcome Fiona." Bubba replied blushing.

Fiona took Marshall's hand and walked out of the castle. He placed her on a horse and got on in front of her. He kissed her passionately, and rode back to the kingdom.


	15. Permission to Kill Me

AN: I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I give you guys permission to hurt and possibly kill me! I've been through some tough stuff lately. My dog died 5 days ago and I've been sad and quiet since then. Honestly, I'm the only one who is most effected by it. Even though i have a great time with friends who try to make me feel better, which helps a little, i eventually go back to being sad once i get home. So please forgive me and allow me some time to recover from losing my little buddy. He died at such a short age but old for his breed. :'( I MISS MY LITTLE BUDDY! I WANT MY BUDDY BACK!


	16. The End

"So what do you think my dad wants?" Fiona asked walking through the castle gate hand in hand with Marshall.

"I don't know. But i bet it will be awesome none the less." Marshall replied looking into her beautiful blue eyes smiling.

As they walked Marshall felt utter peace and relief radiating from him, Fiona, and the area around them. Some of the buildings were still totaled but everyone was just enjoying the tranquility for a little. Marshall felt that, now that the icetalion queen was dead, there was no more harm or threat throughout every kingdom. Well, there won't be a threat as long as Marshall is around. Especially not to Fiona.

"Fiona!" Joshua cheered getting up from his throne

"Hey dad." Fiona replied hugging her dad. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, first off, i wanted to let you know that i managed to keep cake safe. " Joshua replied holding out cake to Fiona.

"CAKE! Oh my glob! I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're safe!" Fiona cried taking caKe and holding her close. Cake was nuzzling Fiona and licking her cheek.

"And finally, i just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything. I should have let you roam more when you were little. If i didn't allow you to explore and see that you are capable to handle things then none of this would have happened. I hope dearly that you can forgive me. And i give my blessing for you Marshall Lee. You prove to be worthy to be with my daughter. You've shown true courage, bravery, and determination to protect my daughter. Even though she doesn't need to be protected. But none the less, I'm allowing you to be with my daughter." Joshua exclaimed.

Fiona stared at her father starry eyed. She put Cake beside her and hugged her dad with tears coming from her eyes. "Thank you dad. I love you so much." She whispered into his shoulder.

Once they separated Fiona added grabbing Marshall's hand, "And there was one thing that came out of you keeping me in the kingdom. If it wasn't for you, i would never have met Marshall."

"And thank you sir. I promise to keep her safe and Love her the way she deserves." Marshall said holding Fiona's hand just a little tighter.

"I trust you will. Now if you need me, I'll be upstairs in my study." King Joshua replied walking away.

Once he got to his study, Joshua looked up at a portrait of him as his wife, before she died. As he looked at it a tear fell from his eye.

"Oh Margaret. Our little girl is growing up. I know he'll keep her safe and become a good king. Maybe even better than me." Joshua mumbled to the picture.

Back with Fiona and Marshall-

Marshall was sitting at a table outside watching Fiona help the townspeople rebuild a home. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. After everything that's happened she still can't help but help. _ she's just so amazing._ Marshall thought to himself.

"She's a pretty incredible person, right?" A person asked surprising Marshall.

"What? Oh, king Joshua. I didn't see you there." Marshall replied relaxing.

"It's ok, Marshall." Joshua said patting the black-haired boy's shoulder sitting down across from him. "You know, you look so much like your father."

"Really?" Marshall asked smiling

"Yep. He would be so proud of what you've done. I know i am." Joshua answered nodding.

"You might think me crazy, but before i came back, i saw my parents." Marshall said rubbing the back of his neck nervous of the king's reaction.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Actually your highness, when i saw my parents, my dad gave me something. Saying I'd know what to do with it. So if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to ask for permission to-" Marshall said before being interrupted by the king.

"Yes, you can marry my daughter." The king interrupted smiling.

"Really?" Marshall asked shocked

"Yep. I believe you to be the right man for my daughter. And great future king of my kingdom." The king nodded

(Can it be like a prince marrying someone turning him and his wife turning into king and queen with a princess? I'm not sure but I'm gonna go with yes)

"Th-thank you sir. I promise to make you proud." Marshall sighed smiling.

"Good boy. Now if you need me, i need to go back to my castle." The king replied walking away

Marshall couldn't stop smiling. He took the ring out and marveled at its beauty. Imagining it on Fiona. He then looked up and marveled more at Fiona's beauty. He already had the perfect plan to ask.

-later that night-

Fiona and Marshall were walking through the castle gardens hand in hand. They laughed and were having a great time. That is until they got to an Apple tree covered in pink flowers and a wooden bench.

"I can't believe you did all that just to save me." Fiona smiled sitting down.

"Well i wasn't just going to let her kill you right? You're my girl and I'd do anything for you." Marshall replied sitting next to her taking her hands.

They just sat there staring at each other enjoying the silence. They were in their own little bubble. Then Marshall suddenly spoke.

"Fiona, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Yes Marshall?" Fiona asked

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Princess or not. You're the purest of heart and just an incredible person. I feel lucky knowing you've let me have your heart." Marshall whispered.

"Oh Marshall. There's no one better than you that i could give my heart to." Fiona whispered back blushing

"Well, Fiona, there's one thing I've wanted to know ever since you became my girl." Marshall quickly took the box from his pocket ,got on the grass on one knee, and presented the ring to a now shocked Fiona, "Fiona, my oh so beautiful princess, will you marry me? And be with me for the rest of my life? Making me the happiest man alive?"

"YES! YES OH YES! I WILL DEFINITELY MARRY YOU MARSHALL!" Fiona squealed. She tackled Marshall in a big hug with the most passionate kiss she's ever given him. She was crying, but kissing him with all her might. When they separated Fiona was still crying and laying on the grass, Fiona on top of Marshall. Marshall slowly took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. He couldn't hold back the smile glued to his lips.

After being married, Marshall Lee became the new king of the kingdom with Joshua stepping down from his kingship. Fiona became the queen, and the new married couple ruled the kingdom like the ones from before. With peace and love.

(Well here's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I know i enjoyed writing it and hearing from all my living reviewers. If you want to read another good story of mine, go to my profile and read "Proving Eternal Love" It's another fiolee story. I wish i could hug you all. I LOVE YOU GUYS! If you want me to make a chapter on the wedding tell me. If i get, oh, let's make it 20 yes's then I'll write the wedding chapter)


	17. Epilogue

AN: So since i didn't really get 20 "wedding" sayings, i figured I'd count them all by two. So here's the wedding of now king Marshall Lee and queen Fiona.

Today was the wedding of Marshall and Fiona. Marshall stood there at the altar nervous and anxious as ever. King Joshua stood at the other end of the room, standing next to the door, waiting for Fiona to come and take his arm.

All of a sudden the bridal march started and Fiona slowly walked into the room. Her hair curled like an eagle in mid takeoff. Her dress had lace shoulder straps and the rest of the dress swirled around her body like a blanket, all snug. She took her father's arm and walked down the long aisle as everyone in the kingdom stood and watched. Fiona could see the little poor girl she gave her cloak to, her loving maid, even Bubba was there smiling most of all.

When she looked down, and saw Cake with a light pink ribbon around her neck walk in front of her carrying a basket in her mouth. Swinging it back and forth softly with flower petals flying out. She then looked up and was speechless to see Marshall the most. She saw him with a nervous, giddy, proud, and just happy smile, his hair so clean and neat. He wore a midnight blue suit, classic white dress shirt, a dark red bow tie, and a scarlet red rose in his jacket pocket.

Once Fiona got to the altar, her father let her go and she felt like she was about to fall over from nervousness. She turned to Marshall and he took her hands. He couldn't seem to get rid of the smile he had. And yet he didn't want to.

The priest talked for a while, and it took all of Marshall's strength to not just kiss her right then and there. He jumped a little when it was time for the vows.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, former king of the Dark Lands, do you, take Princess Fiona, to be your loving wife and queen and take the role as King? To love her every minute, of everyday, and never say otherwise? To care for her and protect her with all you have?" The priest asked.

"I do." Marshall replied. "I promise until the day i die." Marshall added.

"Princess Fiona, do you take Marshall Lee to be your loving husband and king and take the role as queen? To love him every minute of everyday, and never say otherwise? To care for him and protect him with all you have?" The priest asked.

"I do." Fiona replied nervously and excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Kingdom and the Dark Lands, i give you the new king and queen, King Marshall Lee and Queen Fiona. You may kiss the bride your majesty." The priest announced.

Marshall didn't wait a second after he gave him permission. He immediately took Fiona by the waist and kissed her like his life depended on it and held her close. Fiona was surprised a little but quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes.

They could hear the cheers coming from the two kingdoms, but they felt like they were in their own little bubble of love.

Once their kiss was over, Marshall swiftly, but gently, picked her up bridal style and carried her down the aisle surrounded by the sounds of claps and cheers.

He looked her in the eyes and whispered, "I can't believe i just married the most beautiful princess in the world. You're all mine, and no one will ever take you away from me."

"And i can't believe i just married the most amazing man in the world. I'll always be yours, and that's a fact." Fiona replied. They shared another kiss just before leaving the church.

It was official. Fiona became queen and took back her place as general. Marshall became king and continued to play music in the kingdom and gave up traveling. They ruled the kingdom with peace and understanding. Fiona and Marshall adopted the poor homeless child and named her, Margaret, after Fiona's mother. And every afternoon, Marshall would sit on the balcony watching his wife train the soldiers, killed dragons, and kept the kingdom safe. He'd have his head resting in his hand with his elbow on the railing and wouldn't take his eyes off her. Just watching her made him feel warm inside.

"You're daddy may have traveled, Margaret, but he's found a place to call home. And he's never leaving." Marshall said to his daughter as she played with Cake behind him. Everything he ever wanted was behind him and down on the ground thinking about him.

AN: i just want to thank you guys so much for sticking with me in my story. Without you this story would have never ended and gone as far as it did. I wish i could hug you all. *BIG BEAR HUG* I love you all so much i think I'm going to cry. :')


End file.
